marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vasili Dassaiev (Earth-616)
, formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Long Winter, Siberia, Russia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Russian | Citizenship2 = Soviet | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist leader; one-sixth of the "Heavenly Wheel" | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Russia | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Stefano Caselli | First = Secret Warriors #11 | Death = Secret Warriors #25 | HistoryText = Early Life Vasili Dassaiev (Василий Дассаиев) was a member of the KGB, for the Soviet Union a decade after World War II. ]] Great Wheel Vasili, along with other intelligence agents John Garrett, Thomas Davidson, Shoji Soma, Cornelius van Lunt, Baron Strucker, Dum Dum Dugan, Nick Fury, Jake Fury, Daniel Whitehall and Viktor Uvarov, were called by Leonardo Da Vinci alias Aries to form the Great Wheel of Zodiac. Each member was assigned a codename from the Zodiac Calendar, Vasili being Capricorn. The group consisted of the best covert intelligence agents from around the globe. After only a few key missions for Da Vinci, he would provide them resources that would be of great value to their own separate agendas. Vasili took part in an operation along with John Garrett, Kraken and Shoji Soma infiltrate an ancient Brood vessel in Giza, Egypt and acquire its power source. The mission was a success, and Vasili began conspiring with Viktor. Together, they betrayed the Great Wheel and stole the technology their missions had acquired. The combination of the Brood power source with stasis pods Viktor had acquired allowed for the creation of a superhuman. Leviathan The broken Great Wheel led to the creations of S.H.I.E.L.D., Hydra, Leviathan and the Zodiac Cartel. Vasili submitted to Viktor's leadership, and together, they used their combined resources to form the Leviathan organization. Vasili underwent the process and became Magadan and Vicktor became Orion. However, their installation was attacked by Hydra. When Baron Strucker severely wounded Viktor, Magadan rushed him into stasis to save his life, but the superhuman process could not be carried out after Hydra had stolen the Brood power source. Magadan attempted to retrieve the power source in order to revive Orion, even going so far as to kill Shoji Soma. However, where Soma hid the power source could not be determined. After this, Magadan and Leviathan went dark for many years. Resurrection of Leviathan Leviathan was reawakened when Contessa Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine, secretly an agent of Leviathan, successfully acquired the box containing the Brood power source from the Clan Yashida and brought it to Magadan. Magadan had already activated some of Leviathan's forces to attack Hydra, but this allowed him to bring them back to full strength by finally reviving Orion. With this, Leviathan went to total war with Hydra over grudges both old and new. Several months into the conflict, Magadan was assassinated by John Garrett, who used Druid's help to pin the assassination on Hydra. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Government Agents Category:Shooting Category:Martial Arts Category:Advanced Longevity